1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphite/DSA assembled electrode for a redox flow battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a redox flow battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrodes of redox flow batteries are mainly composed of a carbon-based material such as carbon glass, carbon fiber, carbon felt, graphite fiber, graphite felt or the like. In order to enhance the electrochemical activity of these electrodes and to increase the energy efficiency and durability thereof, the surface of the electrode may be modified using acidic treatment or thermal treatment, or may be subjected to an ion exchange resin process so that the surface of the carbon-based electrode is coated with a noble metal such as gold (Au), platinum (Pt), ruthenium (Ru), iridium (Ir) or the like, or a metal such as palladium (Pd), manganese (Mn), indium (In) or the like.
Although the electrodes thus obtained have superior electrochemical properties and durability, they are disadvantageous because the manufacturing process thereof is complicated and the manufacturing cost becomes high.